The Younger Hale
by Lacey And Her Ficton
Summary: Megan Hale is Derek Hale's younger sixteen years old sister. When she returns to Beacon Hills to find out who killed her big sister Laura, she didn't expect to form a friendship with Stiles and Scott. Megan is a werewolf, and one of the best fighter's in the Hale family. Although she isn't as brooding as Derek... She's more sassy.
1. Wolf Moon

_**Okayy, hey. I have definitely not got enough free time to be making ANOTHER fanfic, but... Oh well. So, I've had this idea for a while now. I was thinking that Derek could have a younger sister, one the same age as Stiles and Scott, who survived the fire and moved away with Laura and Derek. Her name will be Megan. So if you're new to my account, welcome! I have two other fanfics,**_ _ **Hope Mikaelson**_ _ **and**_ _ **Sadie Stilinski.**_ _ **Hope you enjoy, i'm actually really excited to write this! Btw, I want to imagine Megan as Nicola Peltz. But lets pretend she dyed her hair blonde because the Hale's have dark hair.**_

 _ **P.S. Yes, Megan is a werewolf. And she's an awesome fighter.**_

 **Chapter 1**

"I can't believe she's dead. Who killed her?" I asked my asshole older brother.

"How am I supposed to know?" Derek snapped.

"You know what this means now? We're omegas, we're the bitches. We're going to die, just like Laura! I still can't believe she's dead."

"I know."

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"I'm going to get food." I said pointedly.

"Be careful."

"No shit." I smiled sarcastically as I left our old burnt house. I wasn't going to get food... Although I am hungry...Irrelevant. I was going to find this dickwad who killed my big sister.

Night fell and I was walking through the Beacon Hills Preserve. There were police almost everywhere, I was dodging them pretty well to be fair. I couldn't pick up a scent from this new 'alpha' who killed Laura. Because Laura was an alpha, the werewolf who killed her has now taken her power.

I saw two teenage boys, about my age, trecking through the forest like they were looking for something. I payed no attention to them as I kept wandering around.

A little while passed and I heard a boy scream, I began running towards the scream and saw one of the guys I spotted earlier lay unconscious on the floor with the new 'alpha' stood over him. The alpha bit the poor boy, great.

The alpha saw me and snarled, I glowed my cold blue eyes and elongated my teeth and growled at him. The alpha turned and pivoted. He was big and alphaish. Why was he running away from me? I couldn't have scared him. I was going to run after him but I knew with his speed there was no use.

I walked up to the boy and crouched next to him. I lifted his shirt and saw the bite mark, the boy looked like he'd survive the bite. Awesome, so now we've got a crazy alpha running around biting people. Just beautiful.

I thought of maybe leaving the boy. But then I thought the alpha could come back and take him. I grabbed onto boys arms as I began dragging him through the forest floor, I was going to take him back to my burnt old house to Derek to see what we should do. The boy began moving and I noticed his eyes began opening. I let him go and kneeled beside him as he was briefly waking up, I saw an inhaler and picked it up.

"See you around, buddy." I whispered as I quickly stood up and darted back to the Hale house.

* * *

The next day I started at Beacon Hills High School. I'd probably see the new found beta there. He better not go running around killing people at school. That would be so annoying because then i'd have to kill him. I pulled up in my silver Porsche into the school parking lot. I was wearing black simple six inch heels, plain denim skinny jeans along with a vest top and obviously my black leather jacket.

I sniffed the air as I mumbled to myself, "Ah, the smell of hormonal, lazy and boring teenagers... And cheetos?"

I noticed another Porsche pulled up beside mine, I stood an observed the person getting out.

"Nice car." The boy said as he winked at me and began walking off.

"Touche." I retorted as I began walking towards the entrance. I caught a familiar scent and tilted my head as I saw the two boys from last night stood talking by the entrance. I decided to stop and listen into the conversation.

"A wolf bit you?" The boy with the buzz cut hair asked the new werewolf.

"Yeah." The wolfy boy retorted.

"Not a chance."

"Well, I heard a wolf howling!"

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean, no I didn't?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves. I mean not in like sixty years."

"Dude, that's not the only weird thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I got knocked out after the wolf bit me and when I woke up I briefly saw this girl running away from me."

"Oh really?" The buzz cut hair boy held a smirk.

"Yeah. Maybe she saw the wolf?"

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde hair, about 5'3." I smiled to myself as I knew he remembered me. I zoned out on the conversation as I started walking towards the entrance but the two boys caught my attention when I felt their gaze on my back.

"Like her?" I heard the buzz cut boy whisper. Yay wolf hearing.

"Exactly like her." The new beta replied.

"Nice shoes. Where'd you get em?" I heard a girl ask me as I spun around to face her, I saw the two boys turn their heads subtly and I smiled slightly at their unsubtle movements.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged as I answered honestly.

"Well, I like them." She smirked at me. By the was this girl was stood she looked to be the queen bee.

"Thanks." I stated as I was going to walk off before she started talking again.

"I'm Lydia. You are?"

"Megan."

"So you're new to Beacon Hills?"

"Sorta."

"Well, Megan. I have a feeling by the way you dress, we are going to get along well." She smirked once again before she strolled off.

"So, she's new? Maybe she was the girl you saw last night." I heard the buzz cut boy say to his best friend.

"Maybe." I spoke up towards the boys as they looked at me incredulously and I just winked and walked off.

* * *

I was stood waiting in the hallway for the principal to hurry up and get the other new girl. I saw them walking towards me so I smiled at the new girl and she smiled back.

"You're new here too?" She asked as the three of us began walking to our first lesson.

"Yeah." I nodded as we was about to enter the first lesson.

We walked in and everyone's gazes fell to me and this new brunette girl.

"Class, this is Megan Hale." The principal motioned towards me as everyone's eyes widened at me. Obviously they heard about the fire. "And Allison Argent, do your best to make them feel welcome." The principal left and I was shocked. Argent? Argent? No way was this girl a part of the Argent family. The class started whispering and they would glance over at me, obviously talking about how my whole family burned to death. I took a seat in front of the buzz cut boy from earlier and next to the werewolf one. Allison sat behind the beta.

The class was going pretty quick and I shifted uncomfortably as I felt the gaze of the new beta's friend on my back. I spun round and faced him.

"Do you need something?" I whispered, a little bitchier than I should have.

"No, sorry." He apologized as he pointed his head down. I began turning back around when I saw the beta staring at me.

"What?" I hissed at him as he just pointed his head down also.

* * *

I stood at my new locker, directly opposite the new beta.

"Hey, Megan." I heard Lydia chirp from behind me.

"Hey, Lydia." I greeted as I smiled slightly.

"So, there's a party at mine Friday night. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Great, give me your number. I'll text you my address."

"Okay." I replied as I told Lydia my number and she saved it on her phone.

"Cya." She chirped as she walked off and over to the other new girl, Allison.

I put some stuff into my locker and then made my way over to the new werewolf and his friend.

"Hey. Sorry for snapping earlier, I was just nervous." I said as the two boys looked at me.

"It's okay..." The buzz cut one said.

"I'm Scott." The new werewolf introduced himself as he kept his locked gaze on Allison.

"I'm Stiles." The buzz cut one extended a hand and I shook it.

"I'm-"

"Megan Hale." Stiles said all too quickly as Scott turned to face his friend.

"Right." I nodded as Scott smirked at Stiles.

"I mean, you was on the news... Well not you... Your family... You know..." Stiles stuttered out.

"Yeah. Uhm i'm gonna go. Bye." I felt a tinge of sadness wash over me as I remembered the Hale house fire, and then thinking about my sister Laura. Me and Derek were always good at hiding our emotions so, crying was not going to happen. I walked off and I heard Scott smack his friend over the head.

* * *

When I got 'home' I saw Derek stood there.

"Sup." I greeted as I threw my bag to the floor.

"Shush." Derek shushed me as he began walking towards the door.

"What?"

"Teenagers." Derek mumbled as I followed him outside.

I saw Stiles and Scott, Stiles was stood talking to Scott who was crouched on the floor.

"Werewolf." Derek whispered to me as he stared at Scott, me and my brother were stood in the mist out of sight.

"I know." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" Derek shouted to the two as we revealed ourselves. Scott stood up and looked at us, giving a questioning look to me. "Huh? This is private property!"

"Oh sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something. But forget it-" I cut Scott off as I threw his inhaler at him, which he caught. Derek glared at the two before he walked off. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get out of here." I said softly as I didn't want Derek to come back and rip their heads off. They nodded as they turned around and began walking away.

"Dude, she is definitely the girl in the woods. She must of found my inhaler." I heard Scott told Stiles as they were walking away.

"Dude, she's hot." Stiles replied as Scott chuckled. I smiled slightly.

"You knew." Derek accused as I re entered our house.

"Yes. I found him after the alpha bit him." I informed him as I took a seat on an old couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're not my alpha." I snapped as I stood up.

"The alpha will want him as a part of his pack. He's in danger."

"I know." I sighed.

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked as I twirled.

I was wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress that went to my mid thigh, as well as black six inch heels. I had my hair down and curled.

"Fine. It's the full moon tonight. Keep and eye on that Scott kid." Derek demanded.

"Okay, gotcha." I gave him a thumbs up as I was about to leave.

"I'm coming too. I'll just be watching him, i'll stay out of sight."

" _Creeper_." I sing songed as I walked out.

* * *

I got to the party and parted ways with Derek. He gave me a lift.

I went inside and it was packed with people.

"You made it!" I heard Lydia exclaimed excitedly as she approached me.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Enjoy the party." I heard her shout as the guy who owned the Porsche from the other day grabbed her by her hand and took her to the backyard.

"Megan." Stiles greeted as I walked further into the house trying to find Scott.

"Hey, Stiles." I smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure." I agreed with him as we went into the backyard and started dancing. "So, you known Scott long?"

"Yeah, best friends since like second grade."

"Dedication. Anyway, does Scott seem off?" I asked as subtle as possible as Stiles narrowed his eyes at me.

"Not really." Stiles said but his heartbeat skipped at beat. Liar.

"Are you okay, Stiles? You seem tense?" I asked as I saw him tensing up.

"Yeah, where's Scott?"

"I don't know." I looked around but I only saw Allison stood on her own, I turned to where she was looking and there was Scott running.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled as he chased after him, I obviously followed Stiles.

"Where is he?" I asked as we got outside.

"I don't know. I need to find him." I knew Stiles must have found out about Scott.

"I'll help." I said as Stiles headed towards his blue jeep.

"No, thanks though." Stiles dismissed me. We looked over and saw Allison was getting in Derek's car.

"I know, Stiles." I said as he's eyes narrowed, I jumped in the passenger seat and we took off.

"What do you know?" Stiles asked as we were storming down the road in his piece of crap car.

"About Scott."

"How?"

"Look at me." I said as Stiles turned to me, I flashed my glowing blue eyes at him.

"Holy god." Stiles mumbled as he swerved a little.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a we-..." Stiles trailed off, not sure of how to ask.

"Yes. I'm a werewolf."

"Okay, okay. Wait, it's the full moon. How are you not turning into a wolf or whatever?" Stiles asked.

"I can control it. Scott can't. He's going to kill anything and everything he sees, Stiles!" I informed him.

* * *

We pulled over to what I assume is Scott's house, we pivoted out the door and up the stairs. Stiles began talking to Scott through the door that Scott was keeping shut.

"It's Derek! Derek's the one who bit me!" Scott accused me, oh how wrong he was.

"Scott. Derek's the one who took Allison home." Stiles informed him.

"Move." I pushed Stiles slightly and kicked open the door as I saw Scott stood looking at me in awe half transformed. I pushed the door back once I got inside Scott's room.

"Scott. You've gotta control it." I began talking to him as he snarled at me and ran out the window.

"Megan? What's going on?" Stiles shouted through the door. I opened the door and saw Stiles stood there.

"Go! You need to go! I'll get Scott!" I ordered Stiles as I jumped out the window.

* * *

I followed Scott's scent and saw him pinned up against a tree with an arrow sticking in his arm and my brother pulling it out. I looked over and saw... Chris Argent. I began running towards Chris as I jumped on him and made him fall. I stood up and flashed my claws, eyes and teeth at him.

"Megan Hale?" Chris asked incredulously.

"You shouldn't of come back." I threatened as I kept my distance from the other hunters with him who were pointed their weapons at me.

"Likewise." Chris grinned as he pointed the crossbow at me, I ran away before he had time to shoot though.

I looked around and couldn't see Scott nor Derek, so I decided to go home.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**Chapter 2**

"I'll be late coming home from school later." I informed Derek as I grabbed my bag and was about to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Peter. And, no you're not coming. When you do, all you do is shout at him. You need more patience."

"Me? Patience? Coming from the one who throws a hissy fit when your pop tarts take long in the toaster."

"Shut up." I left the house and drove to school.

I was wearing some denim shorts, tanned colored tights, a plain white t-shirt and some black ballet flats. I haven't seen my uncle in ages and honestly I was kinda scared. I mean he could of changed, like mentally. I know he was in a coma and everything but like, be more angry and even more manipulative than he was before.

Oh well.

I got out into the school parking lot and was bombarded by Scott.

"You're a werewolf too?" Scott asked.

"Guilty." I replied as I put my hands up in the air in surrender.

"You saved mine and Derek's life last night." Scott continued as we started walking towards the entrance. "Why?"

"You're welcome." I grinned widely as I walked off from him.

* * *

After school I went to the hospital to go see Peter, my crippled uncle. I went to the front desk and began speaking to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm here for Peter Hale." I said nervously.

"Relative?" She asked.

"I'm his niece, Megan Hale." I introduced myself as she nodded and took me to a room.

I walked in and saw Peter in a wheelchair facing away from me, the nurse nodded at me and left. I took a deep breath and went over to him, I pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"Hey, uncle Peets." I said as I looked down. His eyes were stone cold and he wasn't moving a muscle, just staring into space like I wasn't even there. The one side of his face was plastered in scars and burns from the Hale house fire.

I don't remember much about the fire, the only thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch before it happened... The rest is a blur, but I know that Peter went back in a risked his life to save me.

"A lot has happened. I mean I haven't visited you often, I just don't know what to say. The only thing I did say was thank you for not leaving me for dead, I was actually surprised when Laura told me you went back in for me, I didn't believe it. Anyway, some random kid called Scott has been bitten by this new alpha in town. The guy killed Laura and took her power, Laura's dead. She's dead. I'm going to help this delusional new werewolf, even if he is a bit annoying. I will help him, and i'm staying in town. I'll visit you more often, I promise. I've got to go, maybe go find Scott or something. Bye." I said as I stood up, he didn't move a muscle but I just sighed and walked out.

* * *

The next day was pretty simple, I didn't see Scott, Stiles nor Derek. It was strange. I brushed it off and went inside, I went to my locker and was immediately joined by Allison.

"Hey." I was trying to keep my distance from her, I mean she is an Argent.

"Hey!" She exclaimed happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked as I pulled some books from my locker.

"I like Scott, Scott McCall." Allison replied. If she liked Scott then maybe she didn't know about all this werewolf drama, maybe Chris didn't tell Allison yet. I sure as hell hope not because I would not like to kill Allison, I mean she just looks so damn friendly.

"No way, you told him?" I asked as I shut my locker.

"No." She replied a little too quickly.

"You should. I think he might feel the same way about you." I smirked.

"Catch you later." Allison waved goodbye and left. Allison is the only friend I've had in a long time, it was nice to know someone saw you other than a slave of the moon.

"Megan." Stiles called out as he saw me and motioned for me to go over.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you ask your brother to lay off a little?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He practically threatened to kill Scott if he played lacrosse."

"I'll speak to him. And honestly, Scott should really think about quitting."

"No way is that happening!"

* * *

"Derek, you can't just threaten to kill Scott." I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"He could risk exposing us!" Derek argued.

"I'll go to the game, if something happens... I'll stop him."

"How? By killing him?"

"No, by talking to him. The hell is wrong with you." I said.

"I'm going for food, you coming?" He asked, ignoring what I said before.

"Sure." I sighed as we exited the Hale house.

Before we got into the car I caught a familiar scent, it was Stiles and Scott. What the hell were they doing here?

"I'll meet you there. I need to do some homework first and I'll forget later." I lied.

"Okay." He replied as he got in his car and drove off.

I followed the scent and saw Stiles' blue jeep parked in the woods. I saw Stiles and Scott looking at me wide eyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they got out of the car.

"We came to speak to Derek." Scott said casually.

"Alright, he's just left so you'll have to catch him later. I'm going for food, bye." I waved them off and got into my Porsche. Something felt off with them two, I didn't check Scott's heartbeat to see if he was lying because I trusted him.

* * *

The next day I was stood in the preserves, hiding from everyone. I saw Derek being arrested and taken into a police car, Stiles got in the car to speak to Derek as I glared at Scott, although he couldn't see me because he was leaning up against Stiles' jeep, facing away from me.

I can't believe them. They found the upper half of Laura's body that me and Derek buried, and they called the police on Derek. That's what they were doing last night outside of my house. Assholes.

The more I was thinking about it, the angrier I got. I growled quietly but Scott must of heard because he spun around and saw me stood there with my eyes flashing the glowing blue and my teeth and claws elongated.

"Megan?" Scott questioned slightly shocked. He began walking towards me but I turned around and pivoted deeper into the woods, I turned and saw him following me. He chased me for a while, although he couldn't fully keep up with my pace and come beside me.

I had enough of being followed so, I stopped and turned quickly and roared at Scott who fell backwards in shock. I took this to my advantage and raced off, away from him.

I was questioned by the police earlier that day, but they didn't arrest me for some reason. I guess Scott and Stiles said that they didn't think I did it. I mean, obviously Scott would want pay back against Derek for saying he couldn't play lacrosse but, really Scott? Jail? They mus of found the body and actually thought Derek had killed Laura. Just thinking about Laura's dead body makes me shiver.

* * *

I went to school and was wearing denim jeans, white low converses, my obvious black leather jacket and a grey t-shirt that said 'Vampires? Nah. I'm all about **werewolves** '.

Pun intended.

Guess who I saw on my way to the field. Stiles.

Stiles saw me and his eyes widened as he went to run away but I caught him and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him up against a wall around the corner so no one could see, with one of my hands holding onto his shirt to stop him from moving.

"What do you think you're playing at?" I hissed at him.

"Nothing. Speaking of playing, there's a game I really need to get to." Stiles retorted.

"You're not going anywhere." I said threateningly as I flashed my cold, ice blue eyes at the human.

"Okay, look. Scott smelt blood when he went to your house the other day, we went back and dug up half of a wolf... And then she turned into a girl when I pulled this string. What was we supposed to do? Leave her there? Not call the police? Why would you bury a girl that either you or your brother killed in your garden?" Stiles asked.

"Why would we kill her?"

"I don't know. Why would your brother go running around killing random werewolves?"

"Random werewolves? You don't know who she is do you?" I asked with a disbelieving look as I let go of Stiles.

"Who is she?" Stiles asked as he moved from the wall and brushed himself down.

"We didn't kill anyone." I began walking away when I heard Stiles shout.

"You know, when I have dreams of you pushing me up against a wall, it usually ends a little differently." Stiles shouted as I walked off, I smiled to myself, amused at Stiles' crush for me.

* * *

I sat on a bench, the closest ones to the field just in case I had to run on and stop Scott from killing anyone. I heard someone shouting my name and turned round to see Lydia with Allison on her left... And Chris Argent sat next to Allison, they were a few seats behind me. I waved at the two girls and shot a looks to Mr. Argent.

"I feel bad for Megan." I heard Allison say, as I listened with my werewolf hearing.

"Why?" I heard Lydia ask.

"I mean, her whole family burned to death in a fire. And she was there, so she saw her parents and cousins and everyone getting burnt to ash."

"Yeah. Tragic." Chris Argent spoke up as I scoffed quietly at his sarcasm.

"I couldn't imagine living without my family." Lydia pitched in. I stopped listening to their conversation as hearing about my family was making tears start forming in my eyes. I shook the tears away as I focused on the boys on the football pitch. I looked down towards the bleachers and saw Stiles nervously biting his glove, I've gotta admit, he was pretty cute.

I looked over to the game and noticed that none of the players were passing the ball to Scott, it's sad but honestly I was glad because then maybe he wouldn't have any run ins and get mad and kill someone.

I had a text from someone, I looked down and saw the number was unknown.

 _Unknown Number: I'm coming back. Expect me. Bitch._

What the hell? Who the hell is this random person. Maybe it was the wrong number. Oh well.

When I looked up I saw that Scott was scoring goals like nobody's business. He scored the final goal and by the looks of it, he was remaining calm. Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran onto the field, I noticed Stiles was sat on the bleachers in relief. I left, although I didn't have anywhere to go so... I ended up sat on Stiles' porch and waited for him to come home after he spoke to Scott.

* * *

I was sat there for a while until I finally saw Stiles come rolling up in his blue jeep, he looked at me wide eyed and I heard his heartbeat speed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he got out of his car.

"Uhm, nothing." He cleared his throat. Liar.

"You're lying."

"It was your sister. Wasn't it?" He asked and I looked down, obviously the police found out that it was Laura through DNA tests.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. Just leave it."

"Why are you here?" He asked as he looked at me confused.

"I need a place to crash. Since my brother was arrested and all." I swayed side to side as Stiles' face changed to shock.

"Here...You want to stay here? With me? Sleeping." Stiles stuttered as I laughed.

"Yes. Please? You owe me this much." I gave him pleading eyes as he beamed.

"Why the hell not." He laughed as he rushed inside with me on his tail.


	3. Pack Mentality

**Chapter 3**

"Woahhhhhh." I woke up to the sound of someone gasping and started talking. I was sleeping on Stiles' bed and he was on his desk chair, I was sleeping over the covers... Still clothed and same with Stiles. I looked over and saw Stiles' dad stood in the doorway shocked.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm-" I began as I got up swiftly and he cut me off.

"Megan Hale. Yeah I know." He said quickly as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. I looked over and saw Stiles still fast asleep in his chair. "Stiles!"

"What, yeah? Megan?" Stiles jumped up then saw his dad. "Oh, yo dad."

"What's going on?" The sheriff asked.

"Well, I needed a place to stay because... Uhm, you put my brother in jail." I said awkwardly as the sheriff looked confused and Stiles' eyes widened. "What?"

"You're brother was released earlier tonight." Sheriff said as I realized what had happened here and turned to Stiles pointedly as did his dad and Stiles laughed awkwardly.

"I must of forgot to tell you." Stiles cleared his throat.

"Stiles! Even if he was released I still probably would've come here." I sighed as I knew that Stiles didn't tell me because he thought i'd leave.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" His dad sighed also.

"I'm sorry! Okay!" Stiles argued.

"I'm sorry, sheriff. I'll leave if-" I began but Stiles' dad cut me off.

"No, no. You can stay. It's the least I can do for throwing your innocent brother in jail." The sheriff looked slightly ashamed.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight." He left and shut the door.

"You're such an idiot." I complained as I playfully hit Stiles on the arm and lay back on the bed.

"I know." Stiles replied as he shrugged.

* * *

The next day I was wearing a plain white t-shirt, knee ripped denim skinny jeans, black leather jacket, high black converse.

I got to school and saw that there was an accident, or something. I could smell the blood, it was covering a school bus. I saw Stiles and Scott walk out the school opposite me and Scott looked mortified. They ran back in and I just couldn't be bothered to chase them. I'll let them do their thing.

I got to chemistry and sat next to Scott, he was looking really nervous until he eventually turned round to Stiles.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered to Stiles who sat across from us.

"Maybe you caught an animal or something." Stiles replied.

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember."

"Mr. Stilinski. If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you an Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris said as I watched quietly amused.

"No." Stiles replied.

Mr. Harris motioned for Scott and Stiles to move, they got up and sat at other desks.

"Let me know if the seperation anxiety gets to be too much for you." Mr. Harris commented sarcastically as he turned back around to face the board.

"Hey I think they found something!" A random girl shouted who was sat next to Scott as the whole class pilled over to the windows. I followed along and pushedmy way to the front, I saw a man being carried out on a gurney to an ambulance.

All of a sudden the man shot up screaming, and most of the class screamed in shock. I saw Scott backing away and I walked towards him as well as Stiles.

"This is good, this is good, he got up. He's not dead." Stiles said optimistically. "Dead guys can't do that."

"I did that." Scott accused himself as he stared into space.

* * *

I was sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria as Stiles and Scott approached me with their food, Scott sat next to me and Stiles opposite.

"Something happened last night and I can't remember what." Scott said.

"Why are you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked as I giggled slightly and they both turned to me confused.

"Hold up, you want to go to Derek for help? Like that will happen. Why don't you ask me." I asked.

"Because! During the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott accused himself... Again.

"Hey, I was in control too." I slapped Scott's shoulder as he turned to me.

"Isn't Derek older? Wiser?"

"Not really." I laughed.

"Well, will you help me?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you guys lied to me that day that you found the body, as well as toss my brother in prison before actually consulting with me first."

"It is not the time to be holding a grudge about that!" Scott complained.

"Whatever. Go to Derek." I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Look, Scott we'll figure it out." Stiles said just as Lydia approached us and sat next to me.

"Figure what out?" She asked. Nosy much.

"Homework." I lied as more people pilled onto the table.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Scott as Allison took as seat next to Scott. Some people I don't know took seats next to Stiles.

"Get up." Jackson ordered the guy who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" The boy asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." A boy opposite me who I guess is Danny said. The boy got up and left. "So I hear they're saying its some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson retorted. Is he really that stupid.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrected, everyone turned to her and she started to play dumb. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? Look, its probably some homeless freak who's gonna die anyway... Like Megan." Jackson said as I stopped eating my apple and looked up as everyone looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm not homeless." I replied.

"So you're a freak?"

"No!"

"Then why did your brother get arrested? For chopping a girl in half?"

"He was exonerated!" I said quickly as I felt my anger start to rise.

"Doesn't mean he's innocent. Like you, i'm surprised they didn't throw you in jail too." Jackson said, thinking he was clever.

"You know, they probably will throw me in jail after I pop your skull like a zit." I said aggressivly as Stiles' and Scott's heartbeat sped up, like they were nervous.

"See what I mean, guys. She's a psychopath."

"Psychopath? I'll show you psychopath when I-" I began but Scott swiftly cut me off seeing the situation was probably going to escalate into Jackson getting his ass kicked.

"ANYWAY! About that homeless guy." Scott said nervously.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles showed his phone to everyone, I couldn't see because Scott's head was blocking the phone.

"I know this guy." Scott said as Stiles stopped the video.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, back when I used to take the bus when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia pitched in. "Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Scott and Allison turned to see Lydia looking at them expectantly.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night." Lydia said.

"Oh, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison said awkwardly.

"Well, i'm not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos. So the five of us are hanging out. We're doing something fun." Lydia chirped.

"Five?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah. Me, Jackson. Scott, Allison. And Megan." Lydia said pointedly as Stiles looked hurt he didn't get asked to come.

"Do you mind us hanging out with them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Allison replied.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson interrupted as he picked up his fork.

"Can I do it?" I asked as I smiled sadistically at Jackson as he rolled his eyes at me.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia asked as she spoke to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson said.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked.

"I know right. Sweetie, I could kick your ass at bowling in my sleep." I shrugged as I looked at Jackson.

"You can bowl right?" Allison asked Scott.

"Sort of." Scott replied hesitantly.

"Is it sort of? Or yes?" Jackson intimidated Scott.

"Yes. In fact. I'm a great bowler." Scott said confidently. Liar, liar. I heard his heart skip, this is going to be amusing.

* * *

"How was school?" Derek asked as I walked through the door.

"Okay." I replied as I took a seat opposite him and sat contemplating my life.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The look when you look like a serial killer when you're thinking about something deeply." Derek explained.

"Nothing, it's just-" I cut myself off when I heard a car slowly pull up outside. Derek heard it too as he went to one of the upstairs windows, I looked out the window also, we kept ourselves unnoticeable by the darkened glass though, and saw a police officer approaching the house.

Derek nodded to me and I looked over at the dog, flashing my eyes threateningly as it began barking and whimpering and trying to escape the car through the window. The man saw the dog and ran back to his car and drove off.

"Great, the police are now coming here." I said to Derek.

"Don't blame me." Derek said.

"Oh i'll- Oh no Scott." I sighed as I saw Scott approaching the house.

"I know you can hear me. I need you help." Scott said to Derek.

Derek opened the door and me and him walked out.

"Well, i'm leaving. Cya." I said, if they were gonna fight I was not going to watch Scott get his ass kicked.

* * *

The next day I went to Allison's as me and Lydia were going to help her pick out an outfit for tonight. I got to her house and rang the doorbell and guess who freaking answered.

Chris Argent.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at me disgustingly.

"Allison asked me to come over." I said, surprisingly normally without any obnoxiousness.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because we're friends."

"I'm not letting you in my house." Chris said as I was about to walk in but he stood in front of me.

"Really? You're gonna burn my freaking family to death and now you're not going to let me have friends?" I snapped.

Chris sighed as he walked me up to Allison's, we walked in and Allison's face lit up.

"I think we found something!" Allison exclaimed excitedly and grabbed my hand as she pulled me over to sit on her bed, alongside Lydia. "What do you think?" She put a pretty black sparkly top against her chest and spun around playfully.

"You girls aren't going out tonight." Chris spoke up.

"What? But i'm going out with my friends." Allison complained.

"Not while some animal is out there attacking people." Chris replied as I stood up.

"Don't worry Mr. Argent, i'm a pretty good fighter i'll protect your daughter. Isn't that right, babe?" I asked playfully as I threw my arm over Allison's shoulders as she and Lydia giggled.

"Totally." She joked.

"Look, i'm sorry I didn't put in place the curfew." Chris said as he rolled his eyes at me. Allison sighed as her dad walked out and Lydia stood up.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia commented.

"Sometimes." Allison said. "But not tonight." Allison put a hat on and climbed out the window. She did a front flip from the roof onto the front yard, landing perfectly on her feet.

"What the hell?" Lydia said as we looked out the window.

"Eight years gymnastics. You guys coming?" Allison asked as I shrugged and got out the window.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked me as I walked to the edge of the roof and did a back flip and landed next to Allison. "Yeah, i'm gonna take the stairs." Lydia's face was in shock and amazement at me and Allison. She then disappeared behind the window to go down the stairs... Like normal people.

"That was nice. Where did you learn that?" Allison asked impressed.

"Gymnastics too." I lied as I smiled.

* * *

We were at the bowling alley and Lydia sucked, Jackson didn't suck that much and Allison scored a strike.

"Your turn, Hale." Jackson ordered me as I smirked and grabbed a blue ball. I lined it up with the pins and threw the ball down the aisle, it went down rapidly and whacked all the pins out the way. Strike. I turned around and Allison was smiling, Scott was impressed as well as Lydia... And Jackson just looked down right pissed and shocked.

"That. Was. Awesome." Scott said as I laughed and sat down.

"You're up, McCall." Jackson said intimidatingly.

"You know, Jackson. There's these things called first names, try using them." I said sarcastically to Jackson as he narrowed his eyes at me and Scott got up nervously and grabbed a green ball. "This is going to be amusing." I whispered to myself, Scott turned and narrowed his eyes at me as everyone looked at us confused, obviously not hearing what I said. Yay for Scott, for wolfie hearing.

He threw the ball... Retardly. And obviously missed and went in the gutter, Jackson cracked up laughing... Like an idiot.

"Jackson. Mind shutting up?" Allison asked.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'i'm a great bowler'" Jackson said amused.

"Well, maybe he just needs a little warm up."

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." Jackson retorted as Lydia and him laughed and Allison looked annoyed.

"Yeah, maybe you need a punch in the face." I said as I looked at Jackson and Allison laughed as Jackson just sighed loudly.

Scott threw the ball and it looked like it was going to hit a strike, but then it swerved and went in the gutter. Jackson obviously laughed again.

"Great job, McCall. Man, you're a pro." Jackson said sarcastically as Scott came and sat back down.

A while passed and it was Scott's go again, Allison went up with him this time to try and help him.

"How did you get so good at bowling?" Lydia asked as she turned to me as well as Jackson.

"I used to go a lot." I lied as I shrugged.

Allison came back over to join us as Scott threw the ball. He made a strike. One almost identical to mine. He did what I do, use my wolf senses. I got up and walked over to him and high fived him.

"You enjoying being a werewolf yet?" I whispered as he nodded and we laughed as we went to sit down.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, just gave him something to think about." Allison replied innocently.

Scott kept making strikes. One after the other.

Lydia got up and made a perfect strike.

"I think i'm getting the hang of it." Lydia said innocently.

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison said.

"Was it?" Lydia pretended to play dumb as I leaned in closer to her.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." I whispered to Lydia, Allison heard and giggled a little.

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." She replied as I chuckled and the three of us girls leaned back into our seat.

Jackson and Scott walked off to a little arcade thing, after a little bit I saw them looking over to me so I listened in.

"Whatever it is, I think she knows about it too." Jackson said to Scott as he looked over to me. "And i'm pretty sure you don't want her to find out." Jackson then looked at Allison.

"For god sake Scott." I mumbled.

* * *

After bowling I went to get myself a pizza because, pizza is life. I got home and saw that the door was open, I heard someone fall down the stairs as I ran in.

I saw Scott lay on his face at the bottom of the stairs and Derek at the top of them. Scott lifted his head up and he fully transformed. He turned around and roared at Derek as my brother jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom of them. Derek went to go walk over to Scott as Scott grabbed him and pushed him through a wall into the other room. I growled lowly as Scott turned to me and saw that my eyes were glowing blue and my fangs had elongate yet I hadn't fully transformed, I grabbed Scott and pushed him threw the gap in the wall to where Derek was lying in the ground. Scott went flying into the other room and bashed up against the wall opposite in the room.

Derek stood up and saw me walk through the gap in the room towards Scott.

"What you just did. That was cute. Like a puppy." I mocked as I felt my werewolf features begin to come out. I knew that I had fully transformed by the way Scott was looking at me.

"Megan. No!" Derek shouted as Scott got up and ran at me. I grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and bashed him up against the wall a couple of times before throwing him across the room. "Megan!" Derek shouted as he ran at me and tried to grab hold of me. I practically threw Derek into a wall and made another hole in the hallway. I turned and saw Scott running at me again, he went to claw me with his hand but I grabbed it and punched him in the stomach twice before throwing him across the room again. Derek came running in, fully transformed. Derek came to try and restrain me but I sliced open his chest with my claws and then fly kicked him and he went threw another wall and outside.

Scott stood up again so, I ran up to him and kicked him in the chest so he went flying backwards. This guy just didn't quit huh? He stood up swiftly and came running towards me, I jumped and did a front flip over him and turned around and kicked him in the back so he fell on his face. This time I didn't give him chance to get back up because I grabbed him by his neck and kept picking him up and smashing him off the ground.

Derek didn't quit either as he came sprinting in from outside and kicked me so I let go of Scott. I roared at him as he ran at me and I got both of my hands and slice down his chest and abdomen again, making five distinctive claw marks on each side of his chest going downward and stopping at his belly button. When Derek was weak after that I kicked him back and he fell on his back, this time struggling more from the painful claw marks. I felt Scott grab my shoulders to attack again, but I reacted quicker. I grabbed him by his hands he grabbed my shoulders with and flipped him over me and kicked him across the other side of the room by where Derek was.

Scott stood up and jumped on a table to try and jump and tackle me but as he jumped at me I sliced threw his stomach with my claws and he fell beside me. I turned to look at him and his face was back to normal and groaning. I wasn't done though. I pulled up my claws to slice through him again, but Derek grabbed my arm and pushed me away.

"MEGAN!" Derek shouted so loud it made the building shake. I was suddenly snapped out of my killing daze and my wolf features began disappearing.

"What the hell!" Scott yelled at me as I stood up and began walking over to them.

"Scott. She can't help it." Derek defended me.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, his voice cracking a little.

"If you mess with someone from someone else's pack their natural instinctive is to attack and kill the person. As you came at me, Megan's instinct was to attack you. It's stronger with me and Megan because we're siblings. I can control my instinctive behavior but Megan has always struggled to hold back from killing someone who is a part of her pack." Derek explained.

"Holy god. I thought you was going to kill me!" Scott exclaimed as he still lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I put my hand out to help him up and he took it and I pulled him up.

"And, it doesn't help when Megan has been confirmed the most powerful and best fighter of the Hale bloodline." Derek said sighing, probably wishing it was him.

"We didn't kill him. None of us did. It's not your fault and it's not Derek's." Derek said, changing the subject and on to the bus driver.

"This! This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott accused.

"No, I didn't!" Derek shouted.

"You're the one who bit me!" Scott said.

"No, he's not!" I defended my brother as I got in between the two.

"What?!" Scott shouted.

"I'm not the one that bit you!" Derek hissed.

"Then, you bit me?!" Scott started accusing me.

"No! Neither of us bit you, dumbass." I shouted at Scott.

Scott went in some sort of daze for a few seconds then fell back and sat down.

"There's another?" Scott asked.

"It's called an alpha, the most dangerous of our kind." I explained to the young werewolf.

"You, Megan and me. We're beta's. This thing, is more powerful, more animal than any of us. Well... Debatable with Megan. Anyway, my sister, Laura came here looking for him. Now me and Megan are trying to find him. But we don't think we can do it without you." Derek explained.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. Its you Scott. You're the one he wants." I warned Scott.


	4. Magic Bullet

**Chapter 4**

"Look." Derek whispered as he bent down, I looked and saw fresh blood.

"He's around here, who shot him?" I whispered back, almost inaudible if it wasn't for werewolf hearing.

I looked up at the same time as Derek and we both saw the alpha, he was watching us and as soon as we saw him he took off on top of the roofs. Me and Derek began chasing him, we got onto a roof and stopped to look around to try and see him again.

"There." I whispered as I saw the alpha, I took off running on the roof without waiting for Derek. I jumped over a roof and hear a gun shot and felt a piercing pan shoot through my left arm. I shrieked as I rolled off the roof and onto my back. The wound hurt like hell, I could feel my body trying to heal itself already. Derek was by me in a instant and rolled up my long sleeved shirt.

He revealed a bright blue bullet that was glowing from the wolfsbane connecting with werewolf skin, it was sizzling and I felt like my arm was on fire.

"Ew." I mainly mumbled to myself.

"Weve gotta get you out of here." Derek said as he reached out and threw me over his shoulder, being careful of my arm and began running away.

* * *

Whilst Derek was sleeping I snuck out and went to try and find Scott.

I got to the school and I noticed Derek pull up behind me so I started hobbling away quicker.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek asked whilst raising and eyebrow, and stood right in front of me.

"Site seeing." I answered sarcastically.

"I'll help you find Scott, wait here." I did as he said an waited outside, the bell rang and students began pilling outside. I began to feel really nauseous and dizzy. I needed to get out of here before I transformed, I saw Stiles' jeep began leaving the car park so I hobbled in front and put my hand out just as my legs gave way. I collapsed in front of his car and half lay on my back as Derek and Scott came running over.

"You don't look so good." Scott pointed out the obvious.

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes for the update." I got out sarcastically as Stiles jumped out his car and ran over to us.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" Stiles asked.

"I got shot, the wound isn't healing because it was a different type of bullet." I informed the human.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked too excitedly.

"No, you idiot." Derek snapped as he bent down and was going to help me up before I felt my eyes flashing. I felt them turning from my usual color back to icy cold blue every half a second.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott demanded.

"I can't!" I snapped aggressively as I felt my teeth begin to elongate as well.

"Help me get her in Stiles' jeep." Scott ordered Derek as he nodded and they both helped me and sat me in the front seat.

Scott began talking to Derek who was in the backseat, Derek was telling him something about finding a bullet at Allison's.

"Argh." I struggled against my seat as my claws elongated and I began to pant. I felt myself begin to lose control and knew Derek would have to keep me from ripping Stiles' face off.

"Okay, we need to go. Now!" Derek shouted as Stiles started the car and drove off.

The bullet wound was painful but definitely bearable. I lifted my sleeve to my left arm and revealed a nasty wound that was covered in black blood and veins.

"Erg, what is that? Is that contagious?" Stiles asked as he gagged a little.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, completely ignoring is comment.

"Your house." Stiles stated.

"No, you can't." I argued.

"I can't? I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked almost sarcastically.

"Not whilst she's defenceless." Derek pointed out as Stiles groaned and stopped the car.

"What're you doing? Go!" I shouted as he sat there and turned to face me slightly.

"Look, I'm not liking this whole save the werewolf plan so maybe it's best if you guys just get out." My eyes widened at Stiles, was he serious?

"And leave me to die?" I shouted my voice cracking a little.

"I don't won't you to die."

"Then drive the damn jeep befo-" I cut myself off as I started coughing and felt a burning sensation down my throat. I pushed open the door and crawled out the car as I was on my hands and knees gagging.

I began throwing up black blood, at the same time my claws where digging into the ground.

"Stiles, call Scott and tell him to hurry the hell up and find that stupid bullet!" Derek shouted as he hopped out the car.

"On it." Stiles said as he whipped out his phone and started speaking to Scott.

I felt like the whole world was spinning as I looked around. I faced Derek and saw two of him as he had a hand on my back, patting it slightly.

"I-I feel-" I didn't finish as I dropped to the floor and passed out.

* * *

I woke up on a metal table. I looked around and saw I was in the vets operation room, Derek and Stiles were arguing as Derek was holding a power saw. I sat up in a sitting position on the metal table.

"What the hell?" I chocked out.

"He to cut off your arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You what?" I asked icredulously.

"It'll save your life!" Derek defended as he took off his belt and came over to me.

He shoved the power saw in Stiles' hands and wrapped the belt around the top of my wounded arm.

"You're going to have to cut her arm off, I'm going to have to hold her down!" Derek planned as he walked over to Stiles.

"I can't do this." Stiles said as his face turned pale.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because of the cutting through the flesh, sawing of the bone and because of the blood, especially the blood."

"What, you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"If you're gonna do it then hurry!" I shouted.

"You can save her life, Stiles." Derek encouraged Stiles as he then nodded and walked over breathing nervously.

Derek came behind me and pushed me flat onto the metal table. He leaned over me and then held down my arms, he held the wrist of my bad arm.

Stiles started up the power saw, he was breathing rapidly and looked like he was going to pass out.

"Alright, ready? Here we go!" Stiles exclaimed as he was about to saw off my arm. I closed my eyes and began breathing quickly.

"Stiles?" I heard Scott shout from the entrance of the room. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Derek let go of me as me and Stikes breathed a sigh of relief. "Dude, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said.

"Did you get the bullet?" Derek asked as I was about to get up off the table.

Scott gave Derek the bullet as I stood up off the table. Immediately everything went fuzzy again and my legs began to feel tingly and numb.

I didin't get chance to do anything as I collapsed and passed out once again.

I woke up to a stinging on my face like someone had punched me. I saw Stiles saw leaning over me with his fist back and Derek had gathered the wolfsbane in his hands ready to heal me. Scott was leaning over me also.

"Hold her. Both of you." Derek ordered as Stiles held onto my legs. Scott then used down on my arms, avoiding touch my wound.

Derek came over and pushed the what I'm guessing is the contents of the bullet in my wound. I felt a swift rush of agony flood my arm. I felt like someone had dipped it in lava and then burnt it with fire, if that's even possible which I doubt it is.

I began screaming and thrashing around, I was trying to break free of Stiles and Scott's grip. Once Derek finished pushing the stuff in my arm he pushed down on my knees, helping Stiles out.

"Jesus, how strong is she." Scott asked, I broke free one of my arms and scratched Scott on the arm.

After a few moments the pain had disappeared, I was breathing rapidly and sweating. I stopped and and lay still. I knew that when I was thrashing around I was half transformed, although I was holding back a lot considering I didn't want to hurt none of the boys. They let go once they saw I was back to normal and okay.

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked as I was about to stand up.

"Apart from the agonising pain, wonderful." I replied as I stood up.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign." Stiles commented.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Sorry for scratching you as well" I said to Scott as I began untying the belt from my upper arm. I check over my bad arm and it was completely healed.

Derek and Scott started talking as me and Stiles went outside.

"You all healed up?" Stiles asked as we leant against his jeep.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." I said as I smiled.

"No probs, I'm actually starting to like you." Stiles laughed as he nudged me.

"Oh please, you've liked me since the first time you observed my ass on my first day." I raised an eyebrow and Stiles' expression changed to embarrassment. I laughed as I bumped my hip into him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Stiles asked as he turned to face me.

"Sure."

"Why did Derek go to Beacon Hills and you didn't go to the local schools? Was you home taught?"

"Yeah. When I was younger I was more fragile so my mom did extra training sessions with me. Derek was okay for his age so he went to school, I never really liked the thought of being surrounded by... Humans." I chuckled thinking back to my younger self.


	5. The Tell

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been so hooked onto my other fanfic, Sadie Stilinski, and forgot to update this one. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! I'VE RETURNED! Anyway, i'll let you get on with the story, hehe. ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 5**

I was lay on Stiles' bed... woah, that sounded... nevermind. Anyway! I was lay on Stiles' bed on the phone to the one and only ass- I mean, Derek. Well, long story short we had an argument earlier on through out the day and I kind of just walked out and left him on his own, and his called me trying to get me to come back home. Not happening. I will never give in.

"Nope." I stated as Stiles was talking to his dad downstairs so I was alone in the room.

 _"Megan, I swear to god... if you don't come home i'm going to-"_ Beeeeeep. Yeah, I put the phone down on his grumpy ass. What? He was irritating me.

Stiles came bounding into the room as I sat up and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Me and my dad are going to get food, you get a movie. Yeah?" He practically ordered but to be honest I was down with it.

"Yeah yeah." I agreed as I made my way downstairs.

* * *

I pulled up outside the video store and noticed it was like completely dead, except for like one car. I saw that the lights weren't on too inside the place, I had a bad feeling about this. I slowly opened the door of my car and got out, as soon as I got out I smelt it. The alpha. He was here, his scent was coming from inside the video store. I started walking towards the store when I could hear something, a phone? It sounded like somebody taking photos, I immediately went to the sound and it was coming from the car.

Lydia.

I knocked on the window and she jumped and put a hand on her heart as she rolled down the window.

"Whats up?" Lydia asked.

"Who are you here with?" I asked quickly but quietly.

"Jackson?" She stated but questioned as she was getting suspicious.

"Where is he?" I asked hurriedly as she noticed the distressed look on my face.

"Inside, getting The Notebook. Why?" She asked and that's when it hit me. The alpha was inside, so was Jackson.

"Lydia, listen to me. Drive out of here as fast as you can, okay? GO!" I ordered as she jumped and looked at me questionably.

I didn't have time to go into the store as something jumped through the window making glass fly everywhere. Alpha. I stood in front of the door window to make sure it didn't hit Lydia and covered my own face from it, I heard Lydia screaming also. Once I put my hands down after a couple of seconds I saw the alpha running off and was about to chase it when something grabbed hold of my arm, I turned and saw it was a very terrified Lydia. She had obviously saw the giant beast thing jump through the glass.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me as she began panicking.

"Lydia, stay in the car." I ordered her as she nodded and rolled up her window holding her knees to her chest.

I ran into the store and saw that a shelf was lying on top of Jackson, he was still conscious though. The place was in a mess, shelves everywhere. I ran over to Jackson and bent down as he looked at me shocked.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly as I pushed the shelf off of him and he nodded intensely as I helped him up.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he stood up and faced me.

"I just got here. Was going to get a film and saw the al- a lion or something jump through the window." I lied as he nodded. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and I spun around and looked at him.

"That... thing... wasn't a lion." He stuttered as he looked at me dead in the eye.

"We need to call the cops, come on." I changed the subject as I put a hand on his shoulder when I got the scent of blood. My head shot up and my eyes darted towards the back of his neck, them claw marks? Derek told me he had scratched Jackson at the school but something was different about the marks on the back of his neck now. They seemed different, like they didn't belong to Derek... but to the alpha.

"What?" Jackson asked which snapped me out of my daze and I shook my head as we began walking out.

"There was a dead guy in there." Jackson informed me as we left the store.

"I'll call the cops, you go and sit with Lydia." I demanded as he nodded and ran over to the car as I stayed by the door of the video store. I rubbed my hands against my face and held my fingers against my temples, lets say that I was frustrated, very.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I muffled a screamed and kicked the floor. I heard sirens in the background and realized Lydia must of called the cops when I ran into the store. I saw several cop cars and ambulances pull up and a cop and a paramedic went rushing over to me.

"I'm okay, i'm okay." I stated as I put my hands up in the air.

"We're gonna need a statement from you." The cop said as I nodded.

"My... friends... are in that car over there, I think they'll need more help than me." I told the two of them as the place began getting packed with officers and paramedics and random people who were coming to see the scene. I saw Stiles' dads car pull up, well the sheriff car. I saw the sheriff, Stiles' dad, get out and walk over to Jackson. Lydia was now in the back of an ambulance and Jackson was stood by her.

Jackson and the sheriff arguing and then smelt a ton load of blood, I turned around and saw that they were wheeling the dead guy out of the store and I heard Stiles.

"Woah! Is that a dead body?" He shouted which made the sheriff turn to him giving him a _'really?'_ look.

"Everyone back up, back up." The sheriff demanded everyone.

"Megan." I heard someone say my head shot up and noticed that the voice was coming from the roof, I then turned and saw Scott and Derek stood looking over the corner. I began walking away when someone stopped me.

"Megan, are you okay?" I heard Stiles' dad asked which made me turn to face him.

"Yeah, I got here after Jackson and Lydia. I'm good." I dismissed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head and then walked away to behind the building whilst no one was looking. I then got on top of a dumpster and made sure no one was watching and jumped up onto the roof where I was immediately greeted by Derek who grabbed my arm and pulled me further on to the roof.

"Are you injured?" He asked as he studied me and Scott began walking over.

"No." I said quickly as I ripped my arm away from him.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"What do you think I saw? Dumbass." I stated as I heard that I got a message on my phone and reached into my pocket.

"I told you to come home."

"Derek, you're not my dad." I said loudly as I looked at the message on my phone.

"No, but you're my responsibility."

 _Stiles: Where are you?_

I decided to ignore the message for now as I looked back up at Derek who was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Did you say something? All I could hear was _bullshit bullshit bullshit_." I mocked as I went to jump off the back of the room.

"I'm being serious!" Derek shouted.

"So am I!" I retorted as I turned to Scott to see him stood awkwardly. I waved to him and he waved back as I jumped off the roof. I then began walking back around and opened the door to the sheriff's car and got in the back and Stiles turned and faced me.

"Are-" He began but I cut him off.

"Yes! I'm okay!" I stated loudly as he threw his hands in the air in surrender.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I need to find out what Jackson saw. Because... he definitely did not see a mountain lion."

* * *

That night I stayed at Stiles'. I mean, I was still pretty pissed at Derek. Me and Derek were never close, it was always him and Laura that were close. I just tagged along, but now pretty much everyone is dead Derek is trying to take 'responsibility' for me, like that'll happen. I could kick his ass ten times over and still be able to eat a pack of nerds at the same time.

I woke up to Stiles' ass in my face, ew. We both slept on his bed that night, I was sleeping like a normal person whilst he was sprawled at bending down the bed and his ass IN MY FACE! I pulled my head away and pushed him and he jumped and fell off the bed as I snorted.

"Get your stank ass out my face boy!" I stated as I leaned forward over the bed seeing him lay on the floor.

"What? I'm a strange sleeper." He retorted as he got up.

* * *

I walked into school wearing **ASOS 'Sculpt Me' Premium Jeans In Drew Dark Wash Blue, ASOS White Swing Top With Slash Back, ASOS KILL JOY Platform Over The Knee Boots and a Black Floral Print Panel Structured Tote Bag.**

I was walking down the hallway and parted way with Stiles as he went to find his best friend and I went over to my locker. I then began walking to chemistry and saw Stiles walking in too.

I walked in and everyone looked at me. I adjusted myself uncomfortably as everyone just stared, probably from what happened last night. I sat down next to a kid named Danny and sat in front of Stiles as Mr. Harris began talking everyone's eyes soon left me.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be more than enough punishment." He stated as he slowly made his way to the front of the classroom but stopped by Stiles and looked down at him, who was highlighting almost his entire chemistry book. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris asked aiming it to Stiles but made out he wasn't. Stiles looked up at him with a highlighter lid in is mouth and then the door of the lab opened and everyone turned to see Jackson walking in.

Everyone stared as Jackson slowly walked over to his seat. Mr. Harris then went over to him and bent down and began talking to him, I turned around and me and Stiles shared a look before turning back to look at Mr. Harris who began walking back to the front again.

"Everyone, start reading chapter 9. Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris started which is when Stiles looked up. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, its a chemistry not a coloring book." Mr. Harris said.

Stiles then lifted his head up and spat out his pen lid then caught it in his hand and turned to me. I smiled and gave an exaggerate thumbs up, he then turned to Danny smirking.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" Stiles whispered to Danny whilst leaning forward slightly now going serious.

"No." He replied instantly which made me put a hand to my mouth to stop from laughing.

"Well i'm going to anyway. Uhm, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No." Danny replied again whilst sighing.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night." Stiles stated which made me look at him in question. I told him what happened when I got there but obviously that wasn't enough.

"He wouldn't... tell me." Danny replied differently this time.

"Buuut, he's your best friend?" Stiles questioned more than stated.

Danny just shrugged in answer. Stiles then leaned really close to Danny which made me raise an eyebrow about what he was going to ask next.

"One more question." Stiles said which irritated Danny.

"What?" Danny asked exasperated.

"Do you find me attractive?" At that a hand flew to my mouth and I was muffling a laugh as Danny looked completely lost. Stiles leaned forward so much he fell off his chair which made me turn around and try to focus on not laughing to death.

* * *

I was walking to my next class when I heard Jackson's heart beat beating like crazy. It was coming from the boys locker room. I began walking quickly as I heard him talking in a panicked voice.

"I didn't see anything." He said.

"What was it?" Derek.

That made me literally start running towards the boys locker room. Once I got inside I saw Derek close to Jackson who was leaning up against a locker, obviously intimidating him. Jackson moved slightly to see me and Derek sighed and turned around as I approached them.

"What are you doing?" I questioned big bro bro as I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jackson looked relieved to see me because at least then Derek might not kill him.

"Asking what he saw." He stated the obvious.

"Stand over there." I ordered as I pushed him and he stumbled backwards.

I walked over to Jackson and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Jackson, calm down." I said as he nodded and his breathing got lighter.

"Okay, now. What did you see?" I asked focusing on his heartbeat.

"I didn't see anything." Jackson said. He's telling the truth.

"Okay, one more thing." I said as I moved my hand towards his neck, pointing to behind it. "You should really get that checked out."

He nodded which made me turn around and grab hold of Derek's upper arm pulling him out the locker room. I held onto his arm whilst pulling him through the hallways and people looking at me confused.

We got outside and I pushed him to which he stumbled backwards in surprise. No one was around now, everyone was going to next class.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I was just trying to see-" He began but I cut him off.

"No. You're making us look suspicious. He's already onto Scott, and now probably onto you!" I shouted.

"I don't care. Why haven't you been home? Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes! I am!"

"Where is Scott anyway?" He asked me changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'm not his owner."

"You're supposed to keep your eye on him."

"I'm not supposed to do anyway! Especially if you want me to." I stated as I poked his chest.

"You're immature."

"You're an ass." I retorted as I began walking away, walking out the parking lot.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouted towards me.

"None of your business!" I shouted back.

* * *

I was walking in the woods mocking my brother

" _You're immature_." I mocked him to myself in a stupid voice. I was walking through the preserves looking down at the ground, I came to a spot and sat down on a dry patch of mud with my legs crossed.

I was deep in thought when my phone began ringing and I jumped and put a hand to my heart as I answered, Stiles.

"Whats up?" I asked down the phone whilst looking at my chipped nail polish.

 _"Where are you?"_

"In the preserves."

 _"What? Why- I don't even wanna know. Anyway, I found something on Lydia's phone."_

"What?" I asked as I stood up.

 _"Its a video of the alpha. She caught it on tape!"_

"Okay, i'm on my way to yours."

I put the phone down and was about to start walking when I caught a familiar scent. Scott?

I turned around and another scent filled my nose, Allison.

I began following the scent and walking through the woods curiously, I saw Scott and Allison all coupely. I'm not even going to bother to interrupt them.

* * *

I got to Stiles' house and ran up the stairs as his dad let me in and got into his room.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I ran through the door.

"Sup." He greeted as he stood up from his place at his desk.

"Lets see this video." I ordered as I pointed to a phone on his desk.

"First, I want to thank you." Stiles said awkwardly as I looked at him confused.

"Thank me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I watched the video. I saw you trying to get Lydia out of the parking lot. She must of accidentally clicked record when you went over. I also saw you stand in front of her window when the alpha busted through the window. You didn't have to."

"Don't mention it. Just because my brothers a heartless dick, doesn't mean I am." I laughed as he smiled slightly and handed me Lydia's phone.

I watched the video a couple of times and then handed Stiles back the phone.

"What are we going to do?" He asked me as I looked up at him.

"What? Why are you asking me?" I asked defensively.

"You're more knowledgeable of this stuff!" Stiles backed his case.

"Are you going to show Scott?"

"I would, if he would answer his damn phone!"

"You need to show Derek too."

"I'm deleting the video."

"What? You can't!"

"I can't keep Lydia's phone here! I need to give it her back and I can't keep this video on here."

"Fine."


	6. Heart Monitor

**Chapter 6**

I was wearing an ASOS Rib Polo Swing Dress in Navy, Camel Contrast Zip Pocket Structured Bag and ASOS TIME FLIES Two Part Wedges in Black. My hair was down and curled slightly and my makeup was just normal face makeup, pink lip gloss and mascara.

I was walking down the hallway when Scott turned and corner and walked right into me.

"Chill out, Scott. Whats up with you?" I asked as he looked frustrated.

"I need to stay away from Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Stiles isn't talking to me!" Scott moaned as he rubbed a hand down his face.

"Oh yeah, Stiles told me what happened. That's really low letting his dad get run over." I looked at him blankly and he turned to me and looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm kidding!" I shouted as I slapped his shoulder.

"I am so stressed." Scott whined.

"Stiles isn't going to ignore you for long." I said optimistically.

"I know."

"He'll break eventually. But right now we have English, come on." I told him.

We walked in and Stiles gave the stank eye to Scott, if looks could kill Scott would be six feet under. It is funny though. Scott took a seat behind Stiles and I sat down next to Scott.

I began chewing on my pen and Scott began trying to talk to Stiles. The bell rang and I then leaned forwards and flipped threw some of my books.

"What did he say?" I saw Stiles whip round and face Scott and I smirked at myself at Stiles' inability to stay mad at people.

* * *

Me, Scott and Stiles left English. The boys were walking in front and I was trailing close behind.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked confused. "Alright, correct me if i'm wrong but every time you do that you try to kill someone."

"That's what he means when he says that he doesn't know if he can teach me." Scott explained. "I have to be able to control it."

"Wait, so Derek chased you around a parking lot without me?" I asked as I picked up my pace and stood in between the boys, Scott looked at me and nodded slightly. "What and ass, he never involves me in on the fun stuff."

"Let's focus, when's he going to teach you how to do that?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know, I don't think he does either." Scott replied.

"Okay, when are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it, he said to act normal and get through the day..." Scott trailed off when Stiles stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"When?" Stiles repeated.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work... alright, well that gives me till the end of the school day then."

"To do what?"

"To teach you myself." Stiles stated as he then walked off.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

* * *

I was on the phone with Derek whilst walking down the hallway on my way to the cafeteria, lets just say I didn't like how he got to chase Scott around the parking lot and not me.

"It would've been fun!" I exclaimed on the phone was walking towards the cafeteria.

 _"Its not supposed to fun and games, Megan. Its serious, you know that."_

"You're too damn serious..." I trailed off when I got into the cafeteria and saw Allison holding up a book with a picture of a wolf or something on it showing it to Lydia. "What the...?"

 _"What?"_

"Oh, uhm nothing. I've gotta go." I said as I put the phone down on Derek. I began walking over to Allison and Lydia when Lydia got up and walked away. I got over there and sat down where Lydia was sitting.

"Hey." Allison greeted with a smile as she read off her book.

"Hey, what are you rea..." I trailed off when I heard something.

" **Your Yoda I will be**." My nose scrunched up and I turned and saw Stiles laughing and Scott hiding behind a book on a different table.

"What the hell?" I mumbled and Stiles then got up and gathered his stuff and Allison noticed.

"Scott, Scott." She called after him as she picked up her stuff and hurried off.

"And then there was one."

* * *

It was my free period, and guess what I was doing? That's right, I was sat at the top of the benches on the lacrosse field watching Stiles throw balls at Scott. I was laughing and occasionally shouting " **THROW IT HARDER!** "

"Let me have a go!" I said excitedly as I raced down the benches and Scott looked terrified as Stiles handed me the bat.

"Okay, just aim an-" Stiles began but before he could finish I pulled it back and threw the ball and it hit Scott right in the forehead.

"SCORE!" I shouted as I threw my hands in the air along with Stiles.

"Son of a bitch." Scott cursed as he groaned.

"Uh uh uh, don't get angry!" I shouted back as I hand Stiles his bat.

"I'm not getting angry." Scott mumbled.

Stiles hit him a few more times and then he fell to the floor, me and Stiles looked towards the phone whilst smiling but saw the heart rate was going up and our smiles fell. Scott began groaning and he broke the tape that was wrapped around his hands and dug his hands into the ground.

"Scott?" Stiles asked as he was about to walk over to him, I put a hand in front of Stiles and stopped him.

"Don't." I ordered as I gave Stiles a look. He looked at me warily as I then turned and began walking slowly over to Scott.

"Scott. Control it." I whispered so Scott would be able to here me. Once I got over to him, he leaned on his back and luckily he stopped himself from changing. I turned around and motioned for Stiles to come over and he came bounding over.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles pointed out.

"The anger, its more than that. The angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott explained as he sprawled out on his back.

"So it is the anger then, Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison."

"Just because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott said as I scoffed and the two turned to me.

"Oh, boo hoo. I'm going to teach you something else Scott, something Derek doesn't do." I stated as I sat down and crossed my legs and Scott sat up intrigued.

"My anchor isn't anger. It isn't challenging the rage. You can make people your anchor and when you do, it makes it easier." I began explaining as Stiles sat down. "You need to channel your rage, control it. And maybe the only person who can help you is Allison. She can be your anchor. Bring you back to humanity."

"So, who's your anchor?" Stiles asked curiously.

"It was Laura, my sister, my alpha."

"So if it was, who is it now?" Scott asked.

"I'll save that for another day." I said as the boys whined, I stood up and held my hand out and Scott took it so I could help him up. "She doesn't make you weak, Scott. She makes you control it."

"I still need to stay away from her, I don't want to hurt her."

"Then stay away from her until you learn to control it."

"I like you, you're a way better teacher than Derek." Scott said and I grinned as I gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway with the two boys when I realized what we had next. No. I quickly turned on my heel and began walking away when Stiles called after me.

"Meg! Where are you going? We have Econ!" Stiles shouted.

"I know!" I shouted back as I carried on walking away. Econ isn't and never was my best subject.

* * *

Whilst I skipped Economics I was sat at my locker on the floor doing some homework. The hallways were dead and nobody was around, peace a quiet. I pulled out my phone when I got bored and began looking through my camera roll. You cannot tell me you don't do this when you're bored.

The first picture was a selfie Lydia took on my phone, then one with me, Allison and Lydia. There was also one where I had taken a mugshot of Stiles and Scott and Stiles' hand looked like he was slapping Scott's ass. I smiled slightly at the picture. I scrolled again and saw a Picture of me and Stiles, then one of me and Allison, then one of me and Scott and one of me, Scott and Stiles.

I then stopped and smiled as I saw my favorite picture. One of me, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Scott and Jackson. Stiles had his arm over my shoulders and was looking dreamily at Lydia, Lydia was rolling her eyes at Stiles whilst leaning up against Jackson, Jackson had his arm around Lydia and kissing her cheek, Allison and Scott where holding hands and laughing whilst looking at each other. I was smiling brightly into the camera, I looked at myself and smiled. I hadn't smiled this much or been this happy since my family were alive.

I hadn't had friends since I was ten. When me, Laura and Derek moved away I never connected with anyone. I kept to myself and didn't make friends. But it was different here in Beacon Hills, I was in my own city, and I couldn't help making friends with the two imbeciles that is Scott and Stiles. Lydia made friends with me, which is odd considering she's the 'queen bee' and Allison, an Argent who's family hunts my kind, is my friend also, and Jackson, who is a grade A asshole, we're working on our friendship, right now we're just acquaintances.

In my old school when I moved away I was known as the 'queen bee', not because I was popular. It was because people didn't really dare messing with me, I had a few fights there -I didn't kill people nor did I transform- and people knew to stay clear. Everyone wanted to be my friend I just didn't want to be there's.

I scrolled again and saw a picture that made me laugh, I was taking a picture for Lydia for her and Jackson and I saw in the very corner Stiles walking past and grimacing at the couple. He hates Jackson but is madly in love with Lydia.

I came across my other favorite photo, one of me and Stiles. I was laughing into the lens and Stiles had his hand in a peace sign with a duck face mockingly. I also came across one I didn't expect and something I completely forgot about, a picture of me and Jackson. I was smiling slightly and Jackson had his hand on my one shoulder and was staring off into the distance posing. I also saw one of me and Scott, he had his elbow leaning on my head and I was rolling my eyes and he was taking the picture and smiling.

I saw a picture which stopped me in my tracks and my breath hitched in my throat, Laura, this picture was fairly recent, just before Laura moved back to Beacon Hills followed by me and Derek. It was a picture of Laura smiling into the camera and I was on her back, she was giving me a piggy back ride, I was laughing and Laura was taking the photo.

I then heard something, it was beeping. I realized it was the phone Stiles had used to test Scott's hear rate, I heard it increasing and I gathered my stuff quickly and ran as fast as I could out of the school. I then saw Scott getting beaten up behind the school and furrowed my eyebrows and ran over to the four assheads kicking Scott's head in.

"Hey!" I shouted as I pushed one of the guys off of him, he turned to me.

"Stay out of it, girl." The guy said and pushed me back slightly and carried on beating Scott up, I grumbled and was about to attack him when I felt hands grab my shoulders. I turned around to rip whoever it was heads off.

"Woah, woah, its me, Stiles." Stiles let out a squeal as he held his hands up, I sighed in annoyance.

"Stiles! What the hell is going on?" I shouted as I gestured towards Scott who was getting battered.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" I heard Mr Harris shout from behind me and I turned to see that he scared off the four douche bags, he looked at us and then back down to Scott. "What do you idiots think that you're doing?"

"I-well..." I started as I then grimaced and began running away to try and avoid a detention. And guess what? It freaking worked!

* * *

I got a text from brother dearest for me to meet him at the animal clinic ASAP so yeah, I pulled up into the animal clinic. I got out of my car and saw Derek waiting by the entrance, I sensed his anger.

"Whats going on?" I whispered as I came up beside him.

"Just follow me." He ordered me as we walked into the vet slowly.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." Deaton stated as me and Derek opened the door and it made a dinging sound, Deaton obviously thought we were Scott.

We stood in the doorway of the operating room when Deaton was writing something and he then looked up and turned to us.

"Can I help you?" Deaton asked skeptically as he sent us an unsure glance.

"Hope so, I wanna know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side." Derek ordered as his breathing became heavier and I had no idea what was going on.

"Excuse me, what animal?" Deaton asked confused as he crossed his arms.

"Three months ago, the deer." Derek stated as he unfolded a piece of paper in his hand, and then held it up for Deaton to see. "You remember this?" I moved to stand in front of Derek so I could see the picture.

"Oh yes, its just a deer. And I didn't find it, they called me because they wanted to know if I've ever seen anything like it." Deaton explained nervously.

"Okay, stop. What the hell is going on. Derek?" I asked loudly as I stood in front of Derek but he didn't take his eyes off of Deaton.

"What did you tell them?" Derek ignored me.

"I told them no." Deaton said and my head moved slightly as I heard a blip. Deaton was lying, his heartbeat was rising also. I shared a quick look with Derek and turned around as Derek began walking forward slightly.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked.

"Hear what?" Deaton asked as he moved to behind the operating table and me and Derek stood on the other side of it.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising."

"Excuse me?"

"Its the sound of you lying." I stated as I glared at Deaton.

Deaton gave us a scared look as Derek leaned over and grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and slammed him on the operating table. I winced slightly at the impact which knocked Deaton out.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Tie him to a chair." Derek ordered.

* * *

I tied Deaton to a chair and he slowly woke up, as he did he began looking around frantically.

"Oh god." Deaton mumbled as he tried to break loose from the rope I tied over his hands.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked.

"Alright, the key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Deaton said as Derek rushed forward.

"We don't want drugs, we wanna know why you're lying." Derek growled as he grabbed hold of Deaton's shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deaton said shakily as Derek turned the chair around and lifted him in the air. "What are you doing to? What do you want?"

"I wanna know who you are, and who you're protecting!" Derek shouted as I heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" I heard Scott shout. I moved forward slightly by Derek.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton shouted.

"Don't get involved, Scott!" I shouted towards Scott also.

Derek then placed Deaton on the floor and punched him in the face.

"Stop, stop!" Scott shouted as he came rushing over.

"When he's conscious he can keep himself from healing. But unconscious, he can't!" Derek explained loudly.

"Are you out of your mind!" Scott shouted back at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You wanna know what the spiral means Scott?" I asked as I moved forward and the boys faced me. "Its our sign for a vendetta. For revenge, it means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott asked me incredulously.

"We're about to find out." Derek stated as he went to claw at Deaton put Scott grabbed his arm and transformed his face and roared at Derek. Derek walked back slightly and I walked forward.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott said.

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked as Scott was cleaning up Deaton's bloody cheek.

"Just, give me an hour." Scott replied.

"And then what?"

"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot."

* * *

I sat in the car with Derek, he was driving and I was in the passenger seat. Before hand I went home to get changed, if we were fighting and alpha I prefer not to do it in heels. I was wearing Nike Rally Baggy Sweat Pants With Logo Waist Band in Grey, Ellesse 3/4 Sleeve Raglan Top White Front Logo and adidas Originals White & Indigo Stan Smith Trainers. My hair was up in a high messy ponytail with no makeup.

"If there's a fight are you ready for one?" Derek asked me without taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm always ready for a fight." I replied back as I smirked and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Derek stated as he turned to me for a second then turned back to the road. "If there's a fight, I don't know if I can protect you."

I scoffed and turned to him. " _You_ protect _me_? Oh _pleasseee_."

There was a minute of silence when Derek glanced at me again and turned back to the road.

"It's weird." Derek said when I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You was only ten when they died. You disconnected yourself from everyone. You didn't speak to me, nor Laura for weeks. We've come back and you've made friends with Stiles and Scott. Its just weird, I wouldn't think you'd associate yourself with them idiots." Derek explained as I turned and looked out the window.

"I guess I kind of admire them. They would do anything for each other. They're pretty much brothers. I've never had that, like ever. Its also strange how they accepted me as a friend. They knew about me, but it doesn't seem to bother them." I explained. "They look at me as a person. Not a werewolf. I like that."

"I know you Megan. I also know that you would try and protect you friends, but I need you to know something..." Derek trailed off as I looked at him confused. "You're my top priority and if it meant Scott and Stiles getting hurt rather than you then that's what will happen."

Derek looked at me and I smiled slightly and nodded. We pulled up to the parking lot and stopped the car, I saw Stiles and Scott stood by Stiles' car and as we pulled up they walked towards us. Me and Derek got out.

"My boss?" Scott asked.

"In the back." I replied as I shut my door. The boys looked and saw Deaton tied up and put awkwardly in the backseat with tape around his mouth.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically as Scott grabbed him and they began walking away.

"Hey-hey! What are you doing?" Derek asked the two boys, they stopped and turned to us.

"You said that I was linked with the alpha, i'm gonna see if you're right." Scott stated as him and Stiles began walking towards the school.

"He's going to get us killed." I said as I leaned up against the car.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked defensively, as Derek then leaned up against Stiles' car.

All of a sudden I heard this horrible sound, like an animal getting mauled through the speakers.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Me and Derek said in unison as we closed our eyes and sighed.

Suddenly I heard a loud deep roar through the speakers. Derek looked around and I smirked and nodded my head in approval. Scott and Stiles came waltzing out of the school looking proud of themselves.

"I'm gonna kill both of you! What the hell was that?" Derek shouted at them. "What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said whilst grinning.

"It was loud and it was _awesomeeeee_." Stiles commented was smiling also.

"Shut up." Derek retorted dryly.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles stated as I snorted a laugh.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked as he hit Stiles in realization of something and moved towards the car.

"What?" I asked as I snapped my head back and saw Deaton wasn't in the car.

"We didn't do anything." Derek replied after looking also.

"I was stood by the front of the car the whole time." I mumbled confused.

All of a sudden blood started pouring out of Derek's mouth and he was being lifted into the air, I froze as I saw the alpha lifting him up by his claws. The two boys ran off and into the school but I stood my ground opposite the alpha. He threw Derek up against a wall and looked down to me.

"MEGAN! MEGAN! MEGAN RUN!" I heard Stiles and Scott screaming behind me.

"You wanna fight?" I asked tauntingly as I started to transform.

He roared loudly at me in response.

"Then lets fight."


	7. Night School - Part 1

_**A/N: Hey, okay so I've got an upload schedule. I will try and upload every Wednesday and hopefully every Saturday. I've got a Biology and Math's exam next week so I may be a bit behind on my writing because i'm studying like an hour every day.**_

 _ **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATE THEM3**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 7**

The alpha swiped down to claw at my face but I ducked down, I then quickly straightened myself and jumped and kicked the alpha in the stomach which sent him stumbling backwards. I took this as an opportunity to run over and jump on top of Derek's care, as I did I jumped over the alpha, doing a cartwheel in the air and I scratched up the side of his face. The alpha growled in pain and I stood in front of him and jumped up, doing a spin, and then I went to do my famous up, spin and kick in the face but the alpha swiped away my leg. Which confused me as usually my opponents don't expect it. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly as the alpha pushed me against Stiles' jeep and I hit my hard hard and went into a daze.

" **MEGAN! RUN!** " I heard the boys muffled shouts from behind the doors of the school entrance but my gaze stayed on the alpha.

I growled slightly as I swiped my arms across the alphas chest which he growled at in return. I smirked slightly as I went to do another one of my famous moves and turned and ran towards Stiles' jeep. I ran up the side and did a back flip and my feet landed on the alpha's shoulders but as soon as I was there, he grabbed one of my legs and pulled me to the floor viciously and I hit the pavement with a groan. It also confused me as how he knew what I was going to do before I even did it. Usually when I land on my opponents shoulders I have a few seconds to attack but this alpha knew exactly what I was going to do, as I was doing it.

As the impact and hitting the ground sent me into a hazed blurry vision the alpha took this as an opportunity to grab me by my shoulders and literally throw me, as he let go he made sure to make his claws scratch my shoulders and I landed on my face on the ground at the bottom of the steps by the entrance door. As I lay there and was about to get up I felt a something firm grip each of my arms and looked up ready to attack but saw it was Stiles and Scott grabbing me.

The boys dragged me to inside the school and Stiles put some bolt cutters to try and hold the door down as I looked out the window and noticed the alpha had disappeared. I let my werewolf features go dormant as my normal face came out again.

"Where'd he go?" Scott asked Stiles as they each looked out of the door windows and I groaned as I grabbed them by the shoulders and jolted them backwards.

"He's gone." I stated as I moved forward and looked out the window.

"That's not gonna hold is it?" Scott asked as I turned around to face the two boys.

"Probably not." Stiles replied.

We all stood for about 5 seconds before we heard a loud and menacing howl, we all made eye contact and then pivoted towards the nearest open classroom door. We ran in and the boys began moving the desk as I went straight for the windows to see if I could spot the alpha.

"Stop, stop." Stiles whispered as I turned and saw they stopped moving the desk. "The doors not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott replied when I swiftly walked over.

"Its your boss." I declared as Stiles nodded and Scott looked at me incredulously.

"What?"

"Deaton, the alpha, your boss." Stiles stated as he pointed towards Scott.

"No."

"Yes!" Me and Stiles said in unison.

"Murdering, _psycho_ werewolf." I hissed at Scott.

"It can't be!" Scott said.

"Come on, he disappears and that thing ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air, that's not convenient timing!" Stiles stated as I felt the twinge of sadness for Derek grow inside me, but I decided now wasn't the time to be upset, it was the time to save all three of our asses.

"Its not him!" Scott persisted as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He killed Derek." I said quietly as I blinked rapidly to make sure tears don't spring in my eyes.

"Derek's not dead! He can't be dead!" Scott denied.

"Blood squirted out of his mouth, okay, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next!" Stiles declared as I grimaced slightly.

"Okay... I just... what do we do?" Scott asked with his voice cracking a little.

"Get to my jeep, we get outta here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles asked then turned to me and I nodded.

"Okay." Scott complied.

Scott, Stiles and I went over to the windows and me and Scott tried opening the windows when Stiles put a hand out in front of us.

"They don't open. The school is climate controlled." Stiles informed us as I sighed in frustration and lifted my arms up in the air and slapped them back down to my sides.

"Then we break it!" Scott demanded.

"Which will make a lot of noise." I reminded him as Scott stood thinking.

"Then- then, we run really fast." Scott stated optimistically as I shrugged my shoulders as I was good with the plan.

"Really fast." I agreed whilst nodding and Stiles began jumping up and down on the spot to warm himself up.

"Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked as he looked concentrated out of the window and I shoved past Scott and saw Stiles' jeep was bent.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with it?" Stiles stated quickly as I grimaced at Stiles' car.

"No, something is definitely wrong with it." I said as I nodded.

"What you mean dented?" Stiles asked exasperated as he jolted forward and shined his light out the window.

"No, I mean bent!" Scott replied.

"What the hell happened to my-" Stiles began but got cut off as something smashed through the window. I covered my head with my hands and saw Scott drop to the ground and I did the same whilst pulling Stiles down by the end of his jacket. I growled slightly as I squatted with my hands on the floor to see if it was the alpha. When I actually saw what went through the window I realized it wasn't a werewolf, but it was a heavy box with wires sticking out of it.

"That's my battery!" Stiles declared pissed off as he went to stand up but I grabbed his jacket and pulled him down.

"Don't!" Scott demanded Stiles. "He could be right outside!"

"He _is_ right outside!" Stiles whisper-yelled at the beta.

"Just let me take a lot. Both of you stay down here." I ordered as they both nodded.

I slowly rose from my seat on the floor and poked my stop half of my head up to see out the window. I looked around but didn't see the alpha in sight. Then the two boys appeared on both sides of me, copying my actions by only showing their forehead and eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Move now?" They asked at the same time.

"Move now." I confirmed as I nodded.

The three of us got up and walked out of the classroom. Scott looked around as he began walking aimlessly.

"This way." He ordered but Stiles stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"No-no-no." Stiles said. "A room without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows!" Scott pointed out incredulously.

"With... less windows." I offered.

"The locker room!" Scott stated optimistically.

"Yes!" Stiles said as he hit Scott's shoulder and instinctively grabbed my hand to pull me along to the locker room as we all walked there quickly. I was slightly shocked at how easily Stiles just randomly held my hand but didn't bother to question it.

We got into the locker room and we slightly hid behind a bunch of lockers, me and Stiles still linking hands but neither of us realized.

"Call your dad!" Scott whispered to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Anything! A gas leak, a fire, whatever! If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad!"

"They have guns!"

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot by a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" I grimaced again at the thought of my brother.

"We have to- we have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles reminded Scott as I sighed in unison with Scott.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked and I could see the tinge of excitement in his eyes at the opportunity to drive my brothers car.

"That could work. We go outside, get the keys off his body -bleh- and then we take his car." Stiles said optimistically as I scrunched my face up.

"And him!" I declared.

"Fine, whatever." It genuinely amazes me how calm Stiles is about this whole thing.

The three of us began walking to the door and as Stiles put his hand out I leaned forward and grabbed it and both of the boys turned to me.

"What?" Stiles whispered.

"I heard something." I stated.

"Wait what-"

"Shh, quiet." I shushed Stiles as I focused on my hearing, I heard someone walking towards the locker room.

"I hear it." Scott whispered.

Me and Scott began backing up and Stiles following with his flashlight pointing towards the door. I swiped his flashlight away to not give the alpha our location.

"Hide!" I ordered the boys quietly. Stiles opened a locker door loudly.

"Stiles!" Scott whispered as Stiles locked himself in a locker. Scott sighed and did the same, opposite Stiles. I, however, wanted to fight the alpha again, until I heard Stiles.

"Megan! Get your cute little ass inside a locker. Now!" Stiles ordered as I rolled my eyes and hid myself in the locker next to Stiles.

"Wait, did you call my ass cute?" I asked.

"Shhhhh." Scott shushed me as I scrunched up my nose.

"Rude."

The door to the locker room opened and I immediately knew it wasn't the alpha, I could sense it. I stayed in the locker with a smirk as I heard the boys jump out the locker hushing the man. I heard something though, coming from the other end of the locker room.

I got out the locker and began walking over to where I sensed something when Stiles and Scott were getting kicked out of the locker room. All of a sudden I saw the alpha jump out at me and I fell back, hitting my head off of a bench. I groaned as I turned my head to the side and saw the janitor getting mauled to death by the alpha, my eyes widened and I turned my head away.

" **MEGAN! Megan's in there! MEGAN!** " I heard Scott shouting.

" **MEGAN! MOVE SCOTT, LET ME IN THERE! MEGAN!** " I heard muffling outside the door as I focused my hearing on the boys.

" **Scott, go, i'll catch up with you!** " I said quietly, I then heard the door slam to the floor and the boys ran off. I sucked in a breath and I instantly smelt the metallic like scent of blood, I cringed at that when the alpha began dragging the janitor further into the locker room, completely ignoring me.

I took this as my chance to escape and got up and made a run for it. I began following Scott's and Stiles' scent and saw them turn away from a door and began walking towards me. They both saw me and sighed in relief as I smiled and waved slightly.

"Thank god." Stiles mumbled as they picked up their pace towards me.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, we gotta go, come on." I ordered as they nodded and this time I reached out to Stiles' hand protectively and he accepted it as we began our fast pace down the hallways.

"I'm not dying here! I'm not dying at school!" Stiles determined.

"We're not going to die!" I determined back.

"God- what is it doing? What does it want?" Stiles asked frantically.

"Me! Derek's says its stronger with a pack!" Scott informed the human.

"Oh, great! A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork, that's, that's beautiful!" Stiles said sarcastically and Scott glanced over to us as he then stopped us and we looked at him confused, we then realized he wasn't looking at us... he was looking behind us.

Me and Stiles looked and saw the alpha staring at us through the roof top.

"We probably shouldn't of looked." I stated as the thing then began running on the roof.

"Well it isn't slender man!" Stiles shouted as we all began running and the alpha crashed through the windows behind us.

We swiftly ran down into the basement and frantically hid behind some old lockers. We stood for a minute as Scott looked over the lockers and then mouthed something to Stiles, we all then ran further into the basement and began backing up.

"alight, we have to do something." Stiles declared.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Kill it?" Scott guessed.

"Hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it or something!"

I let go of Stiles' hand as I began looking around for ways to hurt the alpha. I then heard keys rattling and somebody shushing somebody and felt my body be pulled back as the alpha ran into a room and Stiles moved me out of the way. We all moved a desk in front of the door of the room that the alpha was now trapped in.

"I can't believe that actually worked." I squealed as the alpha roared slightly at us but we all smiled, proud of ourselves, especially Stiles.

The alpha kept trying to open the door but the desk was jammed against the other wall so it couldn't open. I had my back pressed against the door just in case, Stiles stood at my side.

"Come on." Stiles ordered to Scott who was on the other side of the desk.

"Come across." I stated.

"Come on!" Stiles shouted slightly impatiently as Scott didn't move, he just looked at the door nervously.

Scott then sucked in a breath and quickly crawled over the table and landed next to Stiles. Stiles then began moving forward and peeking through the window of the door when Scott hit him slightly.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I just wanna get a look at it." Stiles said defensively.

"Are you crazy?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Look, its trapped, okay? Its not gonna get out." Stiles stated as he made a face and then he hopped on the table and began peeking through the door again.

"You look like a frog." I stated as I pulled my lips in a line to stop me from laughing.

"Yeah, that's right we got you-" Stiles started tauntingly as he rolled his eyes at my comment and shined the flashlight into the window.

"Shut up!" Scott shouted frantically.

"I'm not scared of this thing!" Stiles replied matter-of-factly as the alpha growled and popped his vlaws up to the window and smashed on the door, Stiles fell backwards and rolled off of the table.

"Not scared of that thing?" I asked rhetorically as I raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's right! Not scared of you!" Stiles aimed the last sentence to the alpha and I just groaned and rolled my head back. "Right, because you're in there, and we're out here! You're not going any-" Stiles got cut off as I loud smashing sound came from inside the room and the alpha broke free buy ripping the panels of the ceiling off.

"You're fucking clever." I remarked as we all looked up to see if we could see the alpha walking on top of us, we saw the panels on the ceiling bending downwards. One of the panels opened and fell to the floor as we all turned and pivoted once more.

We were walking through a little alley thing in the basement and then Scott stopped us.

"Wait, do you hear that"?" Scott asked quickly and I focused my hearing.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." I stated as I heard the phone ring from upstairs.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I know that ring. Its Allison's phone." Scott said terrified.

Stiles called Allison as the three of us began exiting the basement and up into the actual school. We entered the lobby and Allison walked into the room also.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked quickly as we met with her.

"Because you asked me to." Allison stated slowly and confused.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked rhetorically. Allison then got out her phone and showed Scott a text message that was apparently from him, but it wasn't, Scott looked confused and mortified.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked.

"Because I didn't." Scott replied.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles broke the silence. I then reached out and held onto Stiles' hand again.

"Jackson did." Allison replied.

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked as we all slumped.

"And Lydia. What's going on?" Allison demanded as her phone began ringing again. "Who sent this text?" Allison then looked down and answered her phone. "Where are you?"

Suddenly the doors opposite us opened and in come Jackson and Lydia. I sighed and closed my eyes as now even more people were in danger and we'd have to stop them from getting killed. Great.

"Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asked as Allison nodded.

All of a sudden we heard banging from above us, heavy footsteps. I squeezed tightly onto Stiles' hand as he did the same back.

"Run!" Scott shouted and we all darted up some stairs as the panels behind us fell and the alpha along with it. We all ran into a classroom. Everybody began moving chairs and desks except from me and Stiles' as we faced a wall of windows and I realized we were in the cafeteria.

"Scott, wait, not here!" Stiles tried saying to Scott as Lydia and Allison were firing questions at Scott and freaking out. "Guys, if we could just wait a second, you guys, listen to me!"

"Wait a second!" I shouted but nobody listened and I started to fill up with rage as to why they were ignoring us.

"Guys. Stiles-Talking. Can we hang on one second please!" Stiles begged.

"HELLO!" I shouted loudly as everyone turned to us slightly shocked.

"Okay, nice work, really beautiful door everyone, now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles asked rhetorically as he motioned to the wall of windows.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on because i'm freaking out here, and i'd like to know why." Allison begged as tears sprung in her eyes. "Scott."

Scott walked away and leaned on a desk as everyone then turned to me and Stiles, expecting answers.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles stated truthfully as I glanced at him.

"What?" Lydia asked shocked.

"Yeah, the janitors dead." I backed Stiles up as I nodded.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked as she laughed nervously.

"No, Allison. Its not a fucking joke." I snapped back out of frustration and Stiles squeezed my hand and Allison glanced at me slightly hurt.

"Who killed him?" Jackson spoke up.

"No, no, no... this was supposed to be over, the mountain lion was kille-" Lydia began but Jackson cut her off.

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson stated as I looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him by what he meant.

"Who was it? What does he want?" Allison asked frantically. "What's happening. Scott!"

"I don't know. I just know that if we go out there he's going to kill us." Scott stated nervously.

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia asked.

"Who? Who. Is it?" Allison demanded.

It was silent for a few seconds and I dropped my head down and sighed when I heard Scott speak up.

"Its Derek. Derek Hale!" Scott declared. I shot my head up and everyone glanced at me shocked, I felt a growl rumbling in my throat as I whipped my head over to Scott. My breathing got heavier and my lips were pursed as I looked at Scott angrily.

"Megan." Stiles said slowly as if to tell me not to do anything.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shouted as I let go of Stiles' hand and stood directly in front of Scott who looked really scared.

"Do you think you can just say that?" I asked rhetorically as I stepped forward.

"What right do you have saying that?" I asked as my anger grew the closer I got to Scott.

"Megan, just ease off, okay?" Scott asked nervously. As a small growl came from my lips and my eyes flashed the glowing blue color as I lunged myself at Scott. Scott fell backwards and I was on top of him holding him by his collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted down to him as tears sprung in my eyes and I punched Scott in the face. The only reason I was controlling my inner wolf was because Jackson, Lydia and Allison were around.

"Megan!" Allison shouted as I felt her grip onto my shoulders, I turned my head around and pushed her away and she fell back onto the floor, Jackson and Lydia went rushing over to her.

"How could you?" I asked quietly as I felt the tears start to fall from my face and Scott looked at me sympathetically as I tightened my grip on the collar of his shirt and punched him again.

"Megan! Jackson help me!" Stiles shouted and I felt a pair of hands grab one of my arms and the same on the other arm. I got pulled off of Scott as he stood up quickly and wiped the blood away from his nose where I punched him. I quickly moved my arms away from the boys and glared at them as I wiped tears away from my face.

"I told you your brother was psychotic!" Jackson remarked as I turned around and went to lunge myself at him but Stiles grabbed me.

"Okay, no, okay, no." Stiles said as he pulled me away from everyone as Scott began talking to them.

"I can't believe he did that!" I whispered as I rubbed my eyes.

"It was probably a heat of the moment thing." Stiles whispered back.

"Derek's dead. The only bit of family I had left, he's gone." I mumbled as I looked down and scrunched my face up as I felt like I was going to start crying again.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said as he looked down too.

"I'm going out there. I can take him." I said to Stiles.

"No, you can't!" Stiles protested.

"I will be back. Stay here." I ordered.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." I replied as I began walking away.


End file.
